Tales From the Impossible Girl
by TheHeartOfTheDetective
Summary: "I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million different pieces and there's only one thing I remember. I have to save The Doctor."
1. Chapter 1 – A Long Time Ago on Gallifrey

Falling is a weird thing; breaking. Your body is ripping to shreds yet you can't feel a thing. You just remember. You remember things from the lives you haven't lived.

Oh, but I have lived them.

Well, not me. Copies of me. I am the original. I just remember.

Oh, and he'll remember too, the Doctor. He'll remember me, just like I told him to.

_Run. Run you clever boy. And remember me._

I remember my first time saving him. My first copy.

* * *

**(Gallifrey, a long time ago)**

The Doctor walked down the hall with his granddaughter, Susan. To his left were rows of big, metal, cylinders; Tardis'. They picked one, opened it, and Susan got in. The Doctor almost stepped in, but I stopped him.

"Doctor." I said calmly. He didn't hear me. "Doctor." I repeat.

"Yes. What is it? What do you want?" He said, sounding as though he was in a hurry.

"Sorry." I apologize. "But you're about to make a very big mistake." He looks at me, confused, but his look told me to explain. "Don't steal that one," I continue, walking over to the Tardis next to the one he was at. I lean against it. "Steal this one. The navigation system's knackered." I smile as he calls Susan and they walk over to the Tardis I'm at. I snap my fingers and the door opens.

* * *

Oh but that's not the only time I've saved him. I've got millions of stories to tell. Millions of copies, millions of stories, and one purpose; I always save the Doctor. No matter where he is, or _who_ he is. I'm always there.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Final Protest I

**The Final Protest I**

Clara sat on a stool in front of her mirror. This was it, the final – or hopefully the final – protest. Protest for woman's rights had gone on for nearly 100 years and hopefully, today was the day that that to women of history's works would pay off.

"You ready Miss?" Her maid asked.

"It is August 29, 1920," Clara said. "And this is America. 33 states have ratified the 19th amendment, giving women the right to vote. Why not try for all 48 states?"

She gave herself one last look in the mirror, and smiled, turning to the maid. She stood up from her stool and walked over to her bed, picking up the sign she had made last night which read '_Woman Need Constitutional Equality __NOW_'. She was nervous, excited, frightened. She was proud, and soon all of the woman in America would be able to vote along with men.

"Tell Theresa to get in the car," Clara told the maid. "I will be out in a minute."

"Yes, Miss."

* * *

Clara stood on stage with around seventy other woman and their daughters who live in her town. They all held signs, and were shouting things that went along with their signs.

_Women Need Equal Rights!_

_Why Can't Woman Vote?_

_Give Woman The Right To Vote!_

_If Woman Can Work, Woman Can Vote!_

"Come on!" Clara shouted. "We deserve the right to vote just as much as men! How could we be so different that we cannot make a rational choice of person to run our country? We are bright, and we deserve this right! Just because we are women, does not mean that we are terrible choice makers! We can make just as well choices as you! Give us the right to vote!" Women and girls screaming "Yeah" followed her speech. They all held up their signs and began shouting.

"Who are you to tell us we cannot vote?" Clara continued. "Who told you that women are unable of voting logically? Why keep this right from us?"

Suddenly, Clara heard a whirring noise from backstage. She stopped holding her sign in the air and turned to look. The other woman seemed to not have noticed it, but Clara couldn't help but to go after it.

"Excuse me, sorry. Could I get through please? Thank you!" Clara made her way through the crowd, trying not to push anyone. When she finally made it to the back of the stage, she opened the door leading to the room behind the stage and walked in. What she saw made her curious mind race.

A blue box stood in front of her. That was strange; it wasn't there before. She walked up the it and read the words at the top of the box. _Police Public Call Box. _

_What's that? _She wondered.

She walked up to the front of the box, which had a door. She stood there for a moment before knocking on it. When she heard a voice from inside of the box, she ran behind it to hide.

"Hello Hawaii!" A man said.

"Doctor," A second man said. "I don't think this is Hawaii."

"Why don't you just open that door and see outside, you morons?" A woman's said in a Scottish accent. Clara peeked her head around the side of the box to see a ginger woman in a short skirt and a sweater skip to the door. When she opened it she gasped.

"I think Rory was right." The woman said.

"Why? What did you see?" The first man said.

"Look for yourself." The woman said. The first man walked up to the door and opened it, the second man, _Rory_, following behind him.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"We're in America!" The first man shouted.

"Yeah, I think that was the original point of this trip." The woman said.

"No, I mean we are in America's past. We are in one of the most important events to take place in America!" The man clarified.

"Which means?" Rory asked.

"This is a woman's rights protest!" The man said, who Clara noticed was wearing a straw hat. "I've always thought how far they went to vote was a bit silly. Strong, powerful, clever, and amazing, but still quite silly."

"Figures," Clara said, walking out from behind the blue box. "You are a man, of course _you _would think it silly."

"Oh, hello." The ginger woman said.

"Good evening," Clara greeted. "Now, might I ask who you are, exactly?"

"Hello there!" The first man said excitedly. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Rory."

"I am Clara, Clara Oswald," Clara said. "Doctor who, exactly?"

"Just the Doctor." The ginger woman, _Amy_, said.

"His name is the Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Rory said.

"What is this box?" Clara asked, changing the subject.

"Our transportation," The Doctor said. "Now, what year is it?"

"How can one possibly not know the year they are living in?" Clara asked, looking at the Doctor as if he were mental.

"Timey whimey mix up," He told her. "Completely normal."

"Timey whimey?" Clara said, her idea of the Doctor's mentality not changing.

"Just tell us what year it is!" Amy said.

"1920," Clara said. "August 19th, 1920."

"Oh and what a day this is!" The Doctor said. "So much work you've done, you lot. Now it's finally going to pay off." He smiled and Clara looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, confused.

"Woman's suffrage." The Doctor says.

Suddenly, there is a gunshot and Clara, Amy, and Rory duck. The Doctor, whose straw hat has been shot off his head, stays completely still.

"Hello sweetie." A woman says, holding a gun. Clara looks up, her mouth open in shock. The Doctor slowly turns around, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Professor River Song." He says.

River walks up to the Doctor and smiles at him.

"So," She says. "What trouble shall we get into this time?"

The Doctor looks down at River and grabs her hand. He pulls her sleeve up a bit and stares at it. Clara couldn't see what was on her arm, but she could tell it wasn't good. He pulled her sleeve back down.

"Let's find out." He says.

"Well, I'm starving!" Amy says. "How about we go to a café?"

"Yes," Rory agrees. "Me too. Doctor, River, let's go to a café."

"Great idea," The Doctor says. "There should be one around here somewhere."

"Down the street. It is called Donovan's." Clara said.

"Thank you, Clara Oswald." The Doctor says. He, Amy, Rory, and River start towards the stage's exit, but Clara stops them.

"Hang on," Clara said. "That's it?"

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"You are just going to pop up here out of nowhere, shoot a hat off a man's head, and then leave for a café without explaining what the hell I've just seen?" Clara asked. "And obviously, Doctor, you have noticed something wrong and I need to know what so I can help protect my town and country if needed."

"She can come with us," River said. "Can't she, Doctor?"

"Of course," The Doctor says. "The more people, the more fun! Come on Clara."


	3. Chapter 3 – The Final Protest II

**The Final Protest II**

They all crowded around a table at Donovan's. They all drank tea and waited as their meals were being prepared. Amy and Rory looked bored, while River and the Doctor flirted with each other continuously.

"Oh," River flirted. "You'll be begging for mercy–" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Enough flirting!" Amy interrupted them.

"Yes, far too much," Rory agreed, his hands over his eyes as he shook his head.

"Never have I heard such conversation!" Clara said, disgusted.

"Sorry Mother, Father," River said. "Sometimes you just can't help yourselves."

The Doctor just smiled.

"Hang on," Clara interrupted. "They are your mother and father?"

"Yeah, we are." Amy said.

"Problem?" Rory asked.

"But you two are…"

"Yes?" River asked.

"River is obviously…" Clara dragged.

"Yes?" River repeated.

"Older." Clara finally finished.

"Timey whimey." The Doctor says.

"What does that even mean?" Clara asked, and River gave her a soft glare, showing she did not appreciate the comment about her age.

"It's complicated." Amy said.

A waiter passed by the table, and Rory looked shocked. He gasped and turned his head quickly to the Doctor.

"Doctor," Rory said. "I just saw…"

"What?" The Doctor asked after a moment of silence.

"Sorry," Rory said. "I don't know why I said that."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Rory, look behind you."

Rory along with Amy, River, and Clara, turned their heads. They saw something they absolutely could not describe. River reached a hand into her jean jacket pocket and pulled out a black marker. She marked a line on her skin, next to three others, and then passed it to Amy, who was sitting next to her.

"Mark your skin." River said. Amy drew a mark on her arm, and passed it to Rory, who did the same and handed it to the Doctor. He made a mark on his as well. None of the four turned their heads away from the creature that stood across the room. Clara gasped, her breathing becoming slightly faster.

"What is that creature?" She asked. The Doctor handed her the marker.

"You'll want to make a mark on your arm." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because these creatures are called the Silence," He explained. "Once you look away from them, you won't remember seeing them." Clara made a small mark on her arm, and lay the marker on the table.

They all stared at the Silence, until the Doctor spoke again, "Amy, look at me."

Amy turned her head. She looked as if she had forgotten something important. "What?"

"You just saw the Silence," The Doctor told her. "No, don't look back – We are all going to exit the café calmly, but quickly, but we will need to know why we left. Tell us. River, Rory, Clara, on the count of three, stand up and run out of the door."

Clara didn't know if she should. She barely knew these people.

"One…"

She barely knew these people, and she was sitting in a café, having tea with them.

"Two…"

There was an unbelievable creature in front of them and she shouldn't even be here. She should be at the protest.

"Three."

They all stood up and walked out of the café.

"Why did we just…" Rory started.

"Silence." Amy said.

"Sorry?" River said.

"The Silence."

"Oh," The Doctor said. "Yes, thank you Amy.

"What's going on?" Clara asked, confused.

"You just saw a creature that you forgot when you looked away." Rory said, as if this was something that happened everyday.

"Alright," Clara said, not entirely believing him. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because you walked out with us," The Doctor said. "And you can't remember why."

Clary just looked at him, and furrowed her brows. "This is madness. The way you all speak is absolutely mad. How could I forget a creature I've just seen?"

"I can't really tell you," The Doctor said. "I don't know. I really don't like not knowing."

"Okay," Amy said. "Well, this is 1920, yeah? In 49 years they'll be gone, it'll be fine."

"Yes, of course," The Doctor said, and then turned his head. "They aren't what we should be worrying about."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, taking a small step toward the Doctor.

"Clara, look at where I'm pointing," The Doctor lifted a finger and aimed it to the side of the café's door. "Amy, Rory, don't look. When we look away, you will need to tell us what we saw."

"Okay." Rory said.

Clara slowly turned her head, and gazed in the direction he was pointing. She gasped, and stepped back.

"It's that creature!" She exclaimed, "It's that creature from the café! How could I forget that?"

"Clara, no, it's not the Silence we are worrying about, remember?" The Doctor quickly said, "It's what's next to it; to the right, to be exact."

"Why, that's just an angel statue." Clara said.

Amy gasped.

"Amy?" Rory said, concerned. "What's the matter?"

"It's not just a statue, is it Doctor?" Amy said.

"Yes," Clara said, "It is just a statue. It's an angel statue. It is believed to bring luck, at least in our town it is."

"Clara," The Doctor shook his head. "These are anything but luck. Clara Oswald, don't blink."


End file.
